All My Loving
by Vampirilla.Valeeeh
Summary: Un viaje hace una despedida, despedida que traerá sufrimientos y muchos cambios en la vida de Bella. Cambios de los cuales no está segura comunicarselos a Edward, el cual después de seis meses aún no sabe nada. Bella resistirá estar lejos de Edward?ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa! **

**aquí estoy con mi segundo fanfiction!! Este se trata sobre que Edward y Bella son una joven pareja de 26 años que están casados y viven en Los Angeles. Edward tendrá la obligación de dejar a Bella por asuntos de trabajo, porque es un pianista que sueña con llegar a ser uno profesional, pero tendrá más oportunidades en Alemania que en donde viven. Lamentablemente Bella no lo puede acompañar ya que una de las condiciones que su agencia le propuso es ir solo.**

**En fin...espero que les guste el primer capítulo! van a necesitar una canción que representa los sentimientos de Edward y es: I don't Want to miss a Thing de Aerosmith. Más adelante les avisare cuando aparecerá. Y también que el primer cap contiene lemmon**

**disfrutenlo!  
**

**All my loving **

**Cap.1**

**Bella POV:**

-listo-suspiró Edward cerrando la última de sus maletas y dejándola aun lado de la cama para luego recostarse en la cama poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerrar los ojos, pero yo sabía que no se iba a quedar dormido, no, porque esta noche iba a ser para nosotros dos.

-¿Edward?-pregunté sentándome en la cama al lado de él.

-si?-dijo abriendo sus bellos ojos verdes para mirarme

-¿No hay otra opción?, no quiero que te vayas, yo..yo..-empecé a tartamudear intentando controlas mis lágrimas que querían salir- no creo que pueda vivir sin ti..es por mucho tiempo y..

-shh-me calló Edward tapándome los labios con su dedo índice- tranquila mi Bella, ya veras que todo esto ya habrá pasado-Terminó colocándome en su pecho y pasando sus brazos por mi cintura, en un abrazo.

-pero allá habrá mujeres más bellas y tú..eres mío y ellas..ellas te verán a ti y..y..-escondí mi cara en su pecho pasando mis brazos a través de su cintura para apegarlo más a mí y que así no se fuera.

Escuché su risa musical.

-No te preocupes Bella, porque tú eres y serás por siempre la única que ha tocado mi corazón y se lo ha quedado.-terminó Edward besándome en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

El maldito hecho de que Edward se aleje de mí hacía que mi corazón empezase a cristalizarse. No me importaba que si su viaje fuera por un trabajo o por lo que sea, me daba lo mismo, no quería que se aleje de mí, nunca. Quizás seré muy egoísta, pero no importa, porque es Edward y si es Edward todo lo demás pierde su valor.

De repente empecé a sentir que algo caliente corría por mis mejillas. Mis lágrimas terminaron ganándome en esta lucha y preferí que se manejaran solas. Empecé a sollozar despacio, para que Edward no me escuchara, pero fue en vano.

-Bella…-empezó Edward separándose del abrazo y sentándose frente a mí, para después tomar mi cara en sus manos.-no te preocupes por mí, te lo juro por dios que no pasará nada malo-Me besó en mi frente-porque yo soy tuyo-Me besó en la punta de mi nariz-y tú…-dijo acercando su rostro más al mío y empezar a rozar sus labios con los míos, permitiéndome sentir su calido aliento-…eres solamente _mía_-concluyó juntando sus labios con los míos, convirtiéndolo en un dulce y lento beso. Nuestros labios se empezaron a mover sincronizadamente, sin ningún apuro. Su lengua empezó a lamer mi labio inferior pidiendo la entrada a mi boca, incline un poco mi cabeza a las izquierda y separe mis labios concediéndole la entrada a la lengua de Edward, él inclino su cabeza a la derecha y entró rápidamente para empezar a buscar la mía que no tardo en encontrar a la de él y empezar a moverse frenéticamente como en una lucha sin fin donde no existe el ganador, sólo la pasión y el amor.

Edward me recostó en la cama, quedando él encima de mí pero en ningún momento nuestras bocas se separaron. Llevó su mano hacia mi cintura, donde la dejo reposando. Sentía el sabor dulce de su boca, la suavidad de su lengua, la miel de sus labios, sentía la delicadeza de la exploración hacía mi boca. Todo.

Llegó el momento en que nos empezó a faltar el aire urgentemente y tuvimos que separar nuestras bocas, Edward apoyo su frente en la mía y me miró directo a los ojos, los dos jadeando, respirando con dificultad.

-Te amo..-susurró antes de tomar mis labios de nuevo

Esta vez el beso se tornó más apasionado, su lengua buscó a la mía con urgencia hasta encontrarla y jugar junto a ella sin parar. Las manos de Edward empezaron a bajar de mi cintura a mi pierna y acariciar el contorno de mi muslo derecho. Pero de nuevo nos empezó a afectar la falta de oxígeno. A regañadientes nos separamos pero los labios de Edward nunca dejaron mi cuerpo, empezó besando por toda mi mandíbula y luego fue bajando hasta mi cuello, donde se entretuvo un tiempo lamiendo, yo pasé mis manos por su cabello mientras el seguía del cuello hacía mi clavícula, siguió hasta el humero y después subió por mi cuello hasta mis labios donde los devoró con urgencia. Mientras nos besábamos bajé mis manos hacía el pecho de Edward para empezar a desabrochar su camisa rápidamente. Cuándo desabroché el último botón, llevé mis dos manos a los hombros de Edward para acariciarlos y después pasar a su espalda y empujar su camisa cuadrillé azul. Edward gimió cuando bese su pecho. Él empezó a besar mi cuello otra vez y subió su mano izquierda hacia donde terminaba mi polera y la metió para acariciar mi estómago y mi cintura. Siguió subiendo su mano hasta mis pechos donde los acarició por encima de mi sostén de encaje negro. Gemí de placer. Sentí como ahora esta vez colocó sus dos manos en mi cintura y las empezó a subir junto a mi polera, levanté mi espalda para que la sacara con más facilidad y también mis brazos. Edward tiró mi polera al suelo para después atacar a mis labios de nuevo y hacer un camino de besos hacía mi estómago. Llegó hasta mis caderas para poder parar y empezar a desabrochar el botón de mi jeans, me incliné para ayudarlo, pero ya era tarde ya los había sacado. Me miró por como andaba vestida, con un sostén negro de encaje, bragas negras también con encaje. Edward que ahora estaba frente a mí, se lamió sus labios y se tiró suavemente sobre mí, me miró a los ojos y me susurró en mi oreja:

-Si querías volverme loco con esta ropa, lo haz logrado pequeño diablo con traje de angelito- solté una risita, Edward atrapó mi lóbulo y lo empezó a morder haciendo que me estremeciera.

-Edward..-gemí.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-tu..tu pantalón..-tartamudee

-¿qué paso con mi pantalón?-preguntó sensualmente

Rodé mis ojos y decidí hacer el trabajo yo misma. Bajé mis manos hasta el botón de su pantalón y juguetee con él un poco hasta lograr desabrocharlo. Iba a empezar a bajar el cierre de su pantalón, hasta que Edward se dio cuenta que me estaba costando y terminó sacándoselo él.

Ahora los dos estábamos con sólo ropa interior. Me mordí mi labio inferior cuando bajé mi mirada para ver su bóxer que le estaban quedando apretados. Edward llevó sus manos a mi espalda y me levanto un poco, para poder desabrochar mi sostén. Al desabrochar el broche, me soltó, y sus labios empezaron a besar mi cuello ansiosamente hasta llegar a mis hombros donde estaban los tirantes de mi sostén, cuando llegó al tirante derecho separó sus labios y los tomó con sus dientes y lo llevó hacia abajo, lo mismo hizo con el tirante izquierdo. Después siguió besando hasta donde estaba el entre medio de mis pechos, siguió bajando hasta toparse con la parte de al medio de mi sostén. Tragué saliva, y tomó la parte de al medio con sus dientes y se alejó con mi sostén en su boca y los tiró al suelo, me miró a los ojos y bajo su cara hasta mis descubiertos pechos que empezó a lamer lentamente. Gemí al sentir su lengua recorriendo el contorno de mis erectos pezones. Siguió bajando con su lengua pasando por cada centímetro de mi piel. Se detuvo en el final de mis caderas para abrir su boca y bajar mis bragas con sus dientes, tal como lo hizo anteriormente. Cuando la saco de mis piernas fue subiendo lentamente, recorriendo mis piernas con sus manos, mis mulos, para después llegar a mi boca y besarme con pasión y lujuria, su lengua se adentró en mi boca y empezó a lamer cada rincón de mi boca y al mismo tiempo juguetear con mi lengua. Mientras nuestras lenguas se movían locamente, Edward se sacó su bóxer quedando completamente desnudo al igual que yo. Nuestras bocas se separaron y Edward apoyó su frente en la mía para mirarme a los ojos, separé mis piernas, Edward se acomodó en mi entrada, Pasé mis muslos por sus caderas preparándome para el más dulce placer. Gemimos los dos sonoramente cuando entró en mí, lentamente, para después salir y volver a entrar más rápido. Sus movimientos empezaron a tomar más velocidad, haciendo que nuestras respiraciones se volvieran cada vez más agitadas. Nuestros ojos se miraban fijamente grabando en nuestra mente cada movimiento que hacíamos que nos producía el más placentero placer.

-Bella..-gemía Edward mientras sus embestidas iban tomando más fuerza y velocidad.

Esa noche Edward y yo, no tuvimos sexo de despedida, si no algo mejor, hicimos el amor como nunca antes, ya que esa sería la última vez en que nuestros cuerpos serían la misma pieza, hasta 6 meses.

Cuando los dos llegamos al punto máximo de placer, nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor y las sábanas de nuestra cama estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Nos besamos lentamente antes de que Edward me llevará hacía su pecho y pasará sus brazos por mi cintura. Me besó en la parte superior de mi cabeza y empezó a tararear mi nana, para que cayera en un profundo sueño, en el que Edward y yo éramos los únicos en el paraíso.

**Edward POV:**

Está noche había sido, literalmente, fascinante, hermosa, pero claro, todo tenía su lado oscuro, esta fue la última noche que pasare con Bella, _mi_ Bella

Mientras observaba el rostro de mi ángel que descansaba encima de mi pecho desnudo rodeándome con sus brazos y yo abrazándola por su cintura, pensaba que haría sin ella, quién me daría la felicidad de todos los días, quién me haría sentir completo, ¿Quién?

Respuesta fácil.

Nadie.

No sé si podré dejar a Bella por 6 meses, me costará mucho pero intentaré lograrlo y si no puedo me devolveré a donde ella. Si ella supiera lo doloroso que me será alejarme de ella, de su rostro, de sus ojos, de su cuerpo que me enloquece, de su corazón, su olor, su amor, de ella.

Pero pronto ya todo habrá pasado y estaré con ella día y noche, sol y luna, calor y frío.

Ver a Bella dormir tranquilamente en mis brazos me hacia acordarme de los primeros momentos en que estábamos como ahora, así, juntos, sin nadie que nos interrumpiera, me acordaba que esas primeras noches yo no dormía por solamente ver a ella dormir, ver su rostro, escuchar su suave respiración y de repente escucharla hablar en sueños…

.**(ahora la canción de Aerosmith)**

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing __**(Podría quedarme despierto solo para oírte respirar)**__  
Watch your smile while you are sleeping __**(Verte sonreír mientras duermes)**__  
While you're far away dreaming __**(Cuando estas muy lejos soñando)**_

_I __could spend my life, in this sweet surrender __**(Puedo gastar mi vida en esta dulce rendición)  
**__I could stay lost in this moment... forever __**(Puedo quedarme perdido en este momento por siempre)  
**__Every moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure __**(Cada momento que paso contigo es un tesoro para mi)**_

_Don't want to close my eyes __**(No quiero cerrar mis ojos)  
**__I don't want to fall asleep __**(No quiero quedarme dormido)**__  
Cause I'd miss you baby __**(Porque me perdería de tí, nena**__)  
And I don't want to miss a thing __**(Y no quiero perderme de nada)**_

_Cause even when I dream of you __**(Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo)  
**__The sweetest dream will never do __**(El más dulce sueño jamás lo lograría)  
**__I'd still miss you baby __**(Todavía te extrañaría)  
**__And I don't want to miss a thing __**(Y no quiero perderme de nada)**_

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating __**(Acostado al lado tuyo sintiendo tu corazón latir)  
**__And I'm wondering what you're dreaming __**(Y me pregunto qué estás soñando)**__  
Wondering if it's me what you're seeing __**(Me pregunto si soy yo a quien estás viendo)**_

-_Edward.._-susurró Bella mientras dormía.

_**  
**__Then I kiss your eyes __**(Luego beso tus ojos)  
**__And thank God we're together __**(Y le agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos)**__  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever__** (Y solo quiero quedarme contigo en este momento)  
**__Forever and ever. __**(Por siempre y siempre)**_

_Don't want to close my eyes __**(No quiero cerrar mis ojos)  
**__I don't want to fall asleep __**(No quiero quedarme dormido)  
**__Cause I'd miss you baby __**(Porque me perdería de tí, nena)  
**__And I don't want to miss a thing __**(Y no quiero perderme de nada)**_

_Cause even when I dream of you __**(Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo)**__  
The sweetest dream will never do __**(El más dulce sueño jamás lo lograría)**__  
I'd still miss you baby __**(Todavía te extrañaría)**__  
And I don't want to miss a thing __**(Y no quiero perderme de nada)**_

_I don't want to miss one smile __**(No quiero perderme de una sonrisa)  
**__I don't want to miss one kiss __**(No quiero perderme de un beso)**__  
I just want to be with you __**(Solo quiero estar contigo)**__  
Right here with you, just like this __**(Aquí mismo, contigo, tan solo así)**__  
I just want to hold you close __**(Yo solo quiero tenerte cerca)**__  
Feel you heart so close to mine __**(Sentir tu corazón muy cerca al mío)  
**__And just stay here in this moment __**(Y solo quedarme aquí, en este momento)**__  
For all the rest of time __**(Por todo el resto del tiempo)**_

_Don't want to close my eyes __**(No quiero cerrar mis ojos)**__  
I don't want to fall asleep__** (No quiero quedarme dormido)**__  
Cause I'd miss you baby __**(Porque me perdería de tí, nena)  
**__And I don't want to miss a thing __**(Y no quiero perderme de nada)**_

_Cause even when I dream of you __**(Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo)**__  
The sweetest dream will never do __**(El más dulce sueño jamás lo lograría)**__  
I'd still miss you baby __**(Todavía te extrañaría)**__  
And I don't want to miss a thing __**(Y no quiero perderme de nada)**_

_Don't want to close my eyes __**(No quiero cerrar mis ojos)**__  
I don't want to fall asleep __**(No quiero quedarme dormido)**__  
Cause I'd miss you baby __**(Porque me perdería de tí, nena)**__  
And I don't want to miss a thing __**(Y no quiero perderme de nada)**_

_Cause even when I dream of you __**(Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo)**__  
The sweetest dream will never do __**(El más dulce sueño jamás lo lograría)**__  
I'd still miss you baby __**(Todavía te extrañaría)**__  
And I don't want to miss a thing__** (Y no quiero perderme de nada)**_

_Don't want to close my eyes __** (No quiero cerrar mis ojos)**__  
I don't want to fall asleep, yeah __**(No quiero quedarme dormido, si)**__  
And I don't want to miss a thing __**(Y no quiero perderme de nada)**_

-_Edward_…-susurró Bella de nuevo-_te amo_…

Mis ojos se enfocaron en los suyos para encontrarlos cerrados y ver que le cruzaba una sonrisa por sus labios carmesí y además saber que estaba hablando en sueños. Estaba soñando conmigo, así como cuando yo me vaya soñaré cada noche como ella lo hace conmigo y como siempre lo he hecho.

No quise dormir esta noche para observar a Bella, ya que será la última que estaré con ella y no me perderé nada para llevarme este último momento junto a mí.

**Cap.2**

**Bella**** POV:**

Los rayos de sol chocaban suavemente contra mi piel, provocando una sensación de calor agradable, pero existía otro calor más acogedor que estaba junto a mí, que me abrazaba tiernamente. Me apegue más a ese delicioso calor, abrazándolo, y no soltarlo más. Escuché una pequeña risa musical que venía cerca de ese calor acogedor, apreté con más fuerza a ese lugar acogedor y de nuevo escuche la risa musical. Fruncí levemente el ceño y decidí abrir mis ojos.

**¿comentarios? cualquiera sirve!**


	2. Despedida

**Primero que nada, quiero agradecer por los 3 reviews que me llegaron, son hermosos, y me alegran mucho porque son de personas que conozco y que tengo una amistad****!!. Y aquí está el segundo capítulo! Espero que les guste…**

**P.D: los personajes no me pertenecen son de mi gran autora Stephenie Meyer**

**Cap.2**

**Bella POV:**

Los rayos de sol chocaban suavemente contra mi piel, provocando una sensación de calor agradable, pero existía otro calor más acogedor que estaba junto a mí, que me abrazaba tiernamente.

Me apegue más a ese delicioso calor, abrazándolo, y no soltarlo más.

Escuché una pequeña risa musical que venía cerca de ese calor acogedor, apreté con más fuerza a ese lugar acogedor y de nuevo escuche la risa musical. Fruncí levemente el ceño y decidí abrir mis ojos.

Me encontré con los ojos esmeraldas de mi ángel observándome con su sensual sonrisa torcida, y entonces vinieron todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada. Una gran sonrisa se formó en mi cara al recordar lo que había pasado, pero pronto desapareció al recordar una de las razones por la cual habíamos hecho eso.

-Buenos días preciosa-me saludó Edward colocándome un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja

-Buenos días-le sonreí.

Observe su rostro grabando cada detalle, pero me di cuenta de algo, de las grandes ojeras que tenía bajo sus ojos.

-Edward,¿dormiste mal?

-Nop

-Y, ¿porqué las ojeras?

-No dormí

-¡estuviste viéndome dormir!-le dije juguetonamente pegándole un suave golpe en su pecho-¿dije muchas tonteras?

-muchas hermosuras.

-¿hermosuras?-levanté una ceja.

Asintió

-Desearía poder dejar de hablar cuando duermo

-No!,

-Porqué?

-Me gusta mucho oírte hablar dices cosas que hace que mi corazón se aceleré.

Esa era la respuesta necesaria para que mi sangre se acumulara en mis mejillas.

-No me cansaré de repetirte lo hermosa que te vez cuando te sonrojas-dijo acariciando mi mejilla derecha con sus dedos.

Y de repente suena su celular.

-Hola?-contesta Edward-no, pero ahora lo hago, sí. Ok, adiós

-¿Quién era?

-Los de la agencia-suspiró-en tres horas más debo estar en el aeropuerto.

-Oh, verdad-dije mirando el reloj- son las 08:00 am.

-Me iré a bañar

-pero no haz dormido nada

-tonta Bella, creías que no pensé en ese detalle?, dormiré en el viaje-me sonrió con tristeza.

Faltaba poco, pero que debía hacer? Mostrarme contenta? No, ¿mostrarme triste?, no, ¿actuar normal?, quizás. Haré lo que sea lo correcto aunque no este segura.

Me fui a bañar al baño de visitas mientras Edward ocupaba el otro y se duchaba. Cuando terminé él ya estaba vestido bajando las maletas al auto.

Ya faltaba poco, unos minutos y Edward se iría de mí, pero volvería, me repetía a mi misma, volvería y estaríamos juntos. Sentí una humedad correr por mi mejilla.

-Ya Bella?-preguntó Edward abrazándome por mi espalda apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro

-s-ssi…esta todo listo-susurré.

-Oh, no Bella, no mi amor no-Edward me dio vuelta y me apego a el, nuestros pechos juntos y el mirándome fijamente, sus ojos reflejaban amor y tristeza.

Me dolía verlo así, pero que podía ser, no podía ocultar mi dolor.

-No llores mi Bella, no llores, no sabes lo doloroso que es ver a un ángel llorar?

-Si..-trague saliva-y también sé lo doloroso que es saber que tu ángel se irá de ti-sollocé.

-Y que te alejarán de él-Sus ojos se fueron cristalizando lentamente.

No, no podía verlo llorar, no, sería más difícil todavía.

-Mejor vayamos saliendo-cambié de tema-no querrás llegar tarde y que te reten, no?-sonreí

-Si, mejor.

-¿Quién conduce?-pregunté

-Yo, quiero conducir por última vez mi volvo.

Partimos a las 9 del departamento, nos quedaban solo dos hora para llegar y poder desayunar algo. Edward aceleró el volvo cuando entramos a la carretera.

Miraba por la ventana de copiloto el día. Un día nublado, sin ningún rayo de luz, un día gris. El verde del paisaje era uno oscuro, sin gracia. Si era como yo creía hoy llovería.

Llegamos rápidamente, Edward estacionó el volvo y se bajó velozmente para abrirme la puerta del copiloto.

-Edward, porqué lo haces? Creo que lo debería hacer yo, no?-bromeé

-Será la última vez que lo hago-respondió.

Al bajarme del auto una ráfaga de viento helado acarició mi rostro y revoloteo el pelo de Edward.

-Estúpido aire que arruino el intento que hice de peinarme-murmuró abriendo la maleta del auto.

Me reí agriamente, Edward no sabía que el viento le dejó el pelo tal cual como estaba antes, desordenado y sensual.

Entramos al aeropuerto, las puertas automáticas se abrieron recibiéndonos el cálido aire que había. Estaba lleno, como siempre, el fuerte parloteo de las personas se escuchaba en cualquier lugar. Habían personas despidiéndose, esperando, otras dándose abrazos, besos, gritos de alegría se escuchaban que iban y venía, de todo estaba pasando.

Tomamos el equipaje de Edward, yo llevaba una maleta a ruedas en el que llevaba su ropa, él otra maleta que también venía con ropa y su maleta de mano. Nos pusimos a esperar en la fila de registro, hasta que llegó nuestro turno

-Buenos días-saludó con una sonrisa la señorita que atendía-¿a que vuelo se dirige y que aerolínea ocupa?

-E-54, hacía Alemania-respondió Edward

-Muy bien, sus boletos por favor.-pidió. Edward sacó de su billetera el boleto y se lo entregó. La señorita me miró a mí con gesto interrogativo.

-su boleto?

-Eh..no, él va solo, yo no voy.-respondí bajando la vista.

-Ok, pasé por el registro de maletas y entréguelas, luego espere, aquí tiene su vuelo, en una hora y media más saldrá. Gracias por venir.

-Muchas gracias-respondimos los dos.

Fuimos al registro de maletas a entregarlas tal como nos habían indicado. Entregamos las maletas y Edward se quedó con su maleta de mano.

-Por mientras, vayamos al Starbucks, a que comas algo-propuse

-Vamos-dijo Edward pasando un brazo por mi cintura, apegándome más a él.

En el Starbucks no habían tantas personas, pero el parloteo disminuía dándonos un poco más de privacidad.

Nos sentamos en una mesa donde se veía a los aviones partir su vuelo y elevarse hacía los grises cielos.

-Yo voy a pedir a la caja-dije-¿Qué café pedirás Edward?

-El de nosotros dos-sonrío con ese mismo maldito toque de tristeza en su voz.

Me acerqué a la caja y me preguntaron por el pedido.

-Bienvenida a Starbucks-saludo la cajera-¿qué desea?

- 2 Caramel Macchiato por favor

-¡dos Caramel Macchiato, Kevin!

-¡Altiro!-respondió éste.

Me acordé de porqué el Caramel Macchiato es nuestro café.

_---FLASH BACK----_

_Eran las 23: 03 y la noche estaba cubierta por la lluvia. Era Invierno en Los ángeles. Andaba en la av. Principal, de vuelta de haber ido a buscar los papeles para mi colegio. Corría a través de la densa lluvia para poder coger un taxi que iba cruzando la calle. Le hice señas pero el taxista no me respondió y paso frente a mí, mojándome casi entera, me fijé en la carpeta en la que venían los papeles para llevarme la sorpresa de que ese tipo la había mojado._

_-¡Imbéci!l-le grite al taxi que ya iba metros mas adelante que yo-Genial, y ahora que haré-susurré haciendo que mi tibio aliento se evaporaba en el frío y mojado ambiente._

_Me acomodé el gorro de mi anorak y metí mi carpeta mojada entremedio de mi ropa. Caminé toda la avenida lentamente, porqué si corría que iba a sacar, que cuando empezara a correr mis pies empezaran a salpicar agua para mojar más mis jeans y con lo torpe que soy, terminaría en el suelo. Cruce la calle sin fijarme si venía un auto, ya que a esa hora y con la tormentosa lluvia las calles estaban casi vacías. _

_Levanté mi vista al cielo oscuro, haciendo que la lluvia chocara contra mi rostro, observé el cielo mientras caminaba. La noche estaba iluminada con pequeñas estrellas que apenas se veían y corría un aire frío junto a la helada lluvia._

_Bajé la vista en la siguiente calle para doblar y seguir caminando sola. Iba mirando el suelo, levantó la vista y veo un Starbucks frente en la calle que estaba. No dudé y la cruce corriendo. Me faltaban varios metros cuando tropiezo y caigo de trasero a una posa de agua._

_-¡Argh!-gruñí._

_Me paré y entré al Starbucks. Me recibió una suave ola de calor, aspiré el aroma a café que había y mis sentidos se despertaron. Recorrí la tienda a paso normal, no había mucha gente, solo unos cuantos que estaban leyendo o conversando._

_Estaba llegando a la caja, cuando alguien con un anorak negro entra apresuradamente y se pone en la caja en la que iba yo._

_-Disculpa, pero yo venía a esta caja, podrías ir a la otra-le dije a esa persona._

_-Enserio?, oh, lo siento, pero es la única caja que está abierta si no te haz dado cuenta.-respondió esa otra persona que no se le notaba su rostro por su el gorro de su anorak_

_Miré las demás cajas que tenían un letrero de cerrado._

_-Si tienes razón, es la única, pero no por eso vas y..-miro al tipo que estaba haciendo su orden en la caja-¡Oh! Tramposo yo voy en esa caja! No tú!-le grité pero ni se en mutuo_

_Me acerqué más a la caja, me puse al lado de él, no iba a permitir que me quitara mi puesto, la cajera lo estaba mirando con cara de babosa._

_-D-Disculpe, que era lo que deseaba-preguntó la cajera_

_-Un __Caramel Macchiato- respondimos los dos._

_-Tú!-dijo dándose vuelta para mirarme-¡¿qué haces aquí?!_

_-Pidiendo MI orden, en el puesto que me pertenecía A MI-le respondí enojada_

_-¡Dos Caramel Macchiato!-gritó la cajera_

_-Así, te pertenecía a ti?-todavía no podía ver bien al chico por el gorro de su anorak-entonces porque te saliste de la fila!_

_-¡Porqué una persona, que no conozco, que ahora esta frente a mí y que anda con un anorak negro, me desconcentro haciendo que me saliera de la fila!_

_-¡Queda solo un Caramel Macchiato, y aquí está-dijo la cajera poniendo el café frente a nosotros dos._

_Nos miramos fijamente(contando que nuestros gorros no nos dejaban ver bien), luego al café y luego a nosotros. Entrecerré mis ojos y tomé el café, pero no lo pude sacar ya que ese chico también tenía su mano puesta en el café._

_-Es mío-le dije_

_-Pero yo lo pagaré-dijo el chico y saco de su billetera un billete que dejo en la mesa._

_-Ah, sí, yo también-y saqué un billete que lo deje en la mesa junto al de él._

_-Mejor suéltalo chica-me amenazó_

_-Y que me harás si no lo suelto?_

_-Algo de lo que te arrepentirás._

_-Hazlo, si te atreves._

_Tomó el café con sus dos manos y me lo sacó._

_-¡Oye!-le grité_

_Tomé el café que estaba en sus manos, sintiendo una leve corriente eléctrica pasar en el choqué de nuestras manos y lo tiré con fuerza, pero no valió la pena, el chico no lo soltó._

_-¡Suéltalo!-le grité_

_-¡Suéltalo, tú!_

_Empezamos a tironearnos el café que estaba en nuestras manos, tiraba con toda mi fuerza pero él tenía más. Sentía las miradas de las demás personas mirándonos sorprendidos, por nuestra actitud de niños. Yo no tendré fuerza para tironear pero sí para agarrarlo firmemente_

_Entre tanto tironeo, nuestros cuerpos se movían bruscamente, los gorros de nuestros anoraks se salen y nos deja los rostros libres y lo vi. Vi a la persona más hermosa del mundo, vi a un ángel de ojos esmeraldas que me miraron justo en el instante en el que se salieron nuestros gorros, pude ver el rostro con más detención, vi su pálida piel, igual a la mía, su hermoso pelo cobrizo que estaba oscurecido por la lluvia, sus rasgos, sus pómulos, sus mejillas que estaban teñidas con un pequeño rojo por causa de los movimientos, su cuello, su nariz, sus hermosos labios, él era un ángel, definitivamente un ángel. Un ángel con el cual me estaba peleando un café._

_El chico se quedo mirándome fijamente, suelta su aflojé que me sostenía a mí y me caigo de espalda al suelo con el café incluido que venía hacia mi pecho._

_-Ahh!!-grité cuando el café cayó derramándose en todo mi pecho_

_-L-Lo ssiento-tartamudeó el chico, acercándose a mí-yo…yo no sé que me paso, yo antes nunca había reaccionado así, lo siento mucho._

_-Ay! Te perdono pero ayúdame que me quema!_

_-Sí…-el chico pensó un momento antes y se acercó más a mí, levantándome como un bebé. _

_En ese momento ni siquiera alegué por como me cargo, sólo quería que el ardor en mi pecho saliera. Me llevó al baño y me sentó en un banco que había ahí._

_Sacó un poco de papel para secarse las manos, lo mojó en la llave del lavamanos, se sentó juntó a mí y empezó a limpiar, sentí como mi sangre se acumuló en todas mis mejillas por el sector en donde estaba tocando, de repente el chico se detiene y se tensa. Lo observé, su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate._

_-lo..lo siento..de nuevo-bajó la vista el chico_

_-No…no importa. Sigo yo- le sonrío en el momento en el que él levanta la vista y se topan nuestros ojos, él me devuelve la sonrisa y hay fue el momento en el que me di cuenta que este chico me había tocado mi corazón._

_Me levanto a buscar más papel para secarme, me saqué mi anorak que lo dejé al lado del lavamanos y se cayó mi carpeta. Me agacho recogerla pero una mano se interpone con la mía, la mano de ese chico. Ahora la corriente eléctrica fue mayor, haciendo que al choque nuestras manos se alejaran de ellas y de la carpeta._

_-eeh.._

_-Yo la recojo-dice el chico_

_-Gracias-me sonrojó cuando me la entrega con su sonrisa torcida._

_La dejo junto a mi anorak y empiezo a limpiarme, sentía sus ojos fijamente en mí, en cada movimiento que hacía, lo sentía en mis ojos, observando mi rostro. Lo miró y él cambia la dirección de su mirada, sus mejillas estaban con un rubor rojo que lo hacía ver más hermoso aún._

_El silencio se fue haciendo cada vez más incómodo, no sabía quién lo rompería, el o yo, hasta que el dice:_

_-Y, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Bella, Bella Swann-lo miró a sus profundos ojos, que me perdieron por completo.-y..y el tuyo?_

_-Edward Cullen-me sonríe_

_-Mucho gusto de conocerte Edward._

_-Igualmente…Bella-y sonríe de nuevo…_

_---FIN FLASH BACK---_

-Listo señorita, aquí tiene sus cafés-

-Gracias-

Le pagué a la cajera, tomé la bandeja y me fui hacia donde Edward me esperaba.

Tenía su vista perdida en el gran ventanal que daba hacía los aviones y el verde paisaje.

-Aquí están nuestros cafés, Edward-él me miró y sonrió.

Me senté frente a él, tomé mi café entre mis manos, sintiendo el agradable calor que emanaba de la tasa caliente, me lo acerqué a los labios y respiré el aroma dulce del caramelo y vanilla. Tomé un pequeño trago y lo deje en la mesa. No me había dado cuenta que Edward tenía clavada su mirada en mí, sus ojos en los míos, quietos sin moverse.

Seguimos tomando nuestro café hasta que suena una voz por el alto parlante que anuncia que ya saldrá el vuelo de Edward.

Dejamos nuestros cafés y acompañó a Edward hasta la sala de embarque. El último lugar y el último momento que estaremos juntos. Ya llegó el momento, el último momento

-Bella..-me llama Edward

-Sí?-dije intentando controlar mis lágrimas.

-Abrázame-susurra cerrando sus ojos y apretándolos fuertemente.

No lo dudo , me acerco a él y pasó mis brazos por su cuerpo, Edward pasa sus brazos por mi cintura y me abraza fuerte. Él entierra su cuello en mi hombro y susurra:

-Bella..por favor, porfavor no olvides lo mucho que te amo, no olvides que tu eres mi vida, que si desapareces yo también lo hago. Que no hay lugar en este mundo si uno de nosotros desaparece por siempre. No olvides que tú tocaste mi corazón, que tú te lo robaste, y te lo quedaste y te lo quedarás. No olvides cuanto te amo, no olvides que tú eres la única razón que tengo de vivir, no olvides ningún hermoso momento junto vivido los dos. No olvides que tu eres todo lo que pedía, lo que mi alma vacía quería sentir, tú eres lo que tanto esperaba, lo que en sueños buscaba y que en ti descubrí…-Tragó saliva- No olvides que no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie, sólo para ti.-Gimoteó- Si..si alguna vez te sientes triste, recuerda…recuerda que yo estaré pensando en ti, estaré pensando en lo hermosa que eres, en lo feliz que me convertiste cuando te conocí, estaré pensando en tus te amo, en tu voz, en los latidos de tu corazón, en tu sonrisa que hará que todo lo malo que me llegara a pasar desapareciera, con sólo….recordarte. No lo olvides..porfavor.-susurró haciendo que sintiera caer una lágrima de sus ojos. Me apretó más fuerte.

Mi alma estaba siendo rota, estaba perdiéndose. Lágrimas mías empezaron a caer, mi vista se estaba nublando, perdiendo todo lo demás, pero no perdiendo los últimos segundos junto a Edward.

Entierro mi rostro en su pecho, intentando ocultar mis lágrimas, intentando pararlas, pero no podía, no.

Edward se separa de mí, toma mi mentón con su dedo índice y me observa a los ojos, y veo, veo sus esmeraldas cristalizadas, veo dolor, tristeza y amor.

Entonces se acerca a mi rostro lentamente, permitiéndome sentir su calido aliento rozar mi rostro y junta suavemente nuestros labios. Sus labios se empiezan a mover lento, pausado, con ternura. Él enreda sus manos en mi cabello y yo paso mis brazos por su cuello, separamos nuestros labios embriagándonos con nuestras respiraciones, inclino mi cabeza a la derecha y él a la izquierda .Su lengua lame mis labios y entra a mi boca. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron y se empezaron a mover, no alegremente, si no con tristeza pero igual así con energía. Se memorizaron cada roce, cada toque, cada lugar.

Apegué más mi cuerpo al de él y nos seguimos besando, pero me di cuenta que este beso era diferente, era un beso de despedida, un beso con sabor agrio, aún así era un beso con ternura a pesar de lo que pasaría. Nuestras bocas se empezaron a mover con más fuerza, haciendo que nuestras mejillas se empezaran a rosar, y me di cuenta de que Edward ya no tenía más los ojos cristalizados, si no que tibias lágrimas corrían por el

-ejem, disculpe señor y señora pero el que se tenga que ir que sepa que su vuelo ya partirá en menos de 5 minutos.

Separamos nuestras bocas lentamente, apoyando nuestras frentes en la del otro, observándonos, perdiéndonos en este último momento en nosotros.

Mis lágrimas no me dejaban ver bien a Edward, me estaban nublando la vista. Edward separa nuestras frentes y me limpia las lágrimas con suaves besos en ellas, para después parar en mis labios y besarlos por última vez, sentí el sabor salado de una de mis lágrimas que se interpuso entre nosotros

-Te amo Bella, no lo olvides..por favor-susurró Edward cerrando sus ojos haciendo que corrieran lágrimas de él.

-Yo también te amo Edward, por siempre, nunca, jamás, pero nunca dejaré de amarte.

-¡TRES MINUTOS PARA EL VUELO E-54!

-yo igual mi ángel, mi angelito de mi corazón, de mi vida, te amo.-Edward tocó mi corazón con su palma.

-¡TODOS LOS PASAJEROS ABORDO!

Sonrío agriamente. Edward acaricia mi mejilla como siempre lo hacía.

-Adiós. Te amo.

**Edward POV.**

-Adiós. Te amo-fueron las últimas palabras que le dije a mi Bella.

Le di la espalda y empecé a caminar hacia la entrada para abordar el avión.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y una tibia lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente causa del dolor que estaba pasando. SI seguía controlando mis lágrimas sería peor. Les dejé el camino libre y partieron cayendo lentamente. Me daba lo mismo si alguien me veía llorar, si me veía destrozado, me daba lo mismo.

Y ahora me alejaré de mi vida; ya me alejé de mi vida, ya viví el último momento, el más doloroso y triste, pero al mismo tiempo hermoso porque estaba ella.

Mi corazón se apretaba cada vez que me acordaba del sabor de sus labios, la miel de su boca, de sus profundos ojos chocolate, de haber sentido por última vez su corazón.

Pasé por el detector de metales, luego a la sala de embarque y me subí al avión.

Dejé mi maleta en el suelo y me senté en mi asiento, justo al lado de la ventana, que daba hacia el aeropuerto.

Observé todo Los Ángeles por última vez, también observe la pista por la que partiríamos y a un rincón apartado, estaba ella, estaba mi ángel, con sus bellos ojos rojos e hinchados, su rostro manchado en lágrimas que no paraban de correr, su semblante era doloroso, triste. Cambié de vista ya que más lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos porque eso fue como una daga clavada en mi corazón. Sentí como apretaban mi corazón cuando el avión empezó a partir. Miré de nuevo hacia donde ella, y Bella se paró del asiento en donde estaba y empezó a correr tras el avión, dos guardias de seguridad la empezaron a seguir, pero Bella se los alejaba, y seguía corriendo hasta que su tierna torpeza la traiciona y se cae. Como habría dado mi vida en ese instante con solo poder haber sido YO el que la hubiera parado o haber evitado esa caída sosteniéndola entre mis brazos. Los guardias la pararon y la sostuvieran mientras ella gritaba y lloraba fuertemente.

-¡EDWARD!¡EDWARD! TE AMO! NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR, NO!-

En ese momento quise morir, quise estar junto a ella y consolarla y decirle que todo va salir bien, pero estábamos volando entre los cielos.

Mi vista se nublo y mi corazón se rompió en trisas.

********

**Les gusto? Es algo triste, tal vez yo no sea muy buena expresando sentimientos o describiendo un beso, ya que esa experiencia no la he vivido, pero lo que vale es el intento, no?jejejeje**

**Una cosa que quiero aclarar es que todo esto pasa en el ****invierno.**

**Y no se olviden de hacerme feliz con un comentario!**


End file.
